Mi mundo
by anemiix
Summary: ella cree que él la ve como una niña, lo que no sabe es que para él ella es su mundo...


**Renesmee Pov**

Estaba sentada frente al espejo tratando de arreglarme, el no podía verme más como una niña, lo había decidido, es cierto que sólo tengo siete años pero luzco como si tuviera 18 ¡Jacob no puede seguir viéndome como una niña! Es cierto que me ve como SU niña, pero niña al fin y al cabo ¡Oh dios mío! ¿¡Cómo se me ocurre olvidar que mi padre lector de mentes esta en el piso de abajo!?

_No le digas a mamá por favor_

-No lo haré-susurró, aunque sabía que tanto yo como los demás lo oímos

_Gracias_

Escuche la moto de Jake en el camino, así que baje las escaleras a velocidad vampírica (esta bien semi-vampírica) para abrirle la puerta a Jake en cuanto tocara. En cuanto escuché el timbre abrí la puerta y me lancé a los brazos de Jake.

-¡Jacob!

-¡Nessie, no sabes lo que te he extrañado!

-Igual que yo Jake

-¿Sabes? Comienzo a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de secuestrarte la próxima vez que valla a La Push

-Pues por mí no habría problema

-Hola Jake

-Hola Bella, tanto tiempo sin verte y no has cambiado nada-dijo en tono irónico

-Hay Jacob tú siempre con tus bromas-dijo mamá rodando los ojos

-Buenos días Jacob

-Buen día Edward-dijo y luego se volteó a mirarme-¿Ya desayunaste Nessie?

-A decir verdad no

-Perfecto, ¿Les importaría que me lleve a Nessie a desayunar?

-Claro que no Jacob, solo tengan cuidado-dijo mi padre, algo extraño, como si hubiera algo más

-Sabes que jamás permitiría que algo le sucediera a Nessie

-Lo sabemos, ahora vallan que deben estar hambrientos-dijo mamá con una sonrisa

Nos dirigimos a la moto de Jake, el se subió, se puso un casco y luego me paso uno idéntico al suyo.

-Lo compre especialmente para ti, no quiero que te pase nada

-Gracias Jake, me encanta-dije mientras me subía y me abrazaba a su cintura

-Sujétate fuerte-dijo haciendo que me abrazara mas fuerte a él-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-No lo sé, sorpréndeme

-Entonces espero que no te moleste tener que estar así porque el lugar al que te llevaré es un poco lejos

Estuvimos andando un rato hasta que Jake se detuvo en un cafetería al lado de la carretera

-Jake dijiste que estaba lejos

-Es solo que primero tenemos que desayunar y luego te voy a secuestrar todo el día

-¿Le avisaste a papá mentalmente no?

-Algo como eso

-Bueno, en realidad me alegra que me secuestres, llevo mucho tiempo sin verte Jake

-Y a mi me alegra que te alegre por que tengo muchas cosas planeadas para hoy y te aseguro que nos divertiremos-dijo mientras entrábamos a la cafetería y nos dirigimos a la barra, nos sentamos y la mesera se volteó para vernos

-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo?-dijo la mesera mirando específicamente a Jacob, claramente coqueteando con él, se me revolvieron las tripas ¿Qué se cree esa para coquetearle a MI Jacob?

-Claro, contestó el, yo quiero unos huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja-luego se volteó a verme a mí y me sonrió con aquella sonrisa que tanto adoro-¿Tu que quieres cariño?-como agradecí que Jacob me dijera cariño desde que nací, la cara de la mesera no tenía precio

-Lo mismo-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, la mesera se fue un momento y luego volvió con lo que pedimos, comimos entre risas y cuando terminamos Jacob pagó y nos dirigimos a la moto

-Oye Jacob ¿dónde quedó todo eso del apetito lupino?-el solo se encogió de hombros

-Comí antes de venir ¿Estas lista?

-Claro ¿A dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa-y dicho esto arrancó la moto, estuvimos andando un buen rato, Jacob no decía nada, probablemente por que no quería decirme a donde íbamos. Pasó como una hora y media donde ninguno dijo nada.

-¿Falta mucho?-pregunté

-Unos quince minutos no te desesperes

-De acuerdo-dije acomodando mi cabeza en su espalda

-Nessie, ya llegamos-me dijo Jacob suavemente despertándome

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Mira…-me dijo moviéndose para que pudiera ver una hermosa playa, era preciosa, mucho más que ninguna en la que hubiera estado.

-¿Dónde estamos Jake?

-¿Te…te gusta?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Es hermosa Jake!

-Me alegra que te guste

-Aún no me has dicho que playa es

-Bienvenida a La Push-dijo con una sonrisa, yo me gire a verlo asombrada ¿Me había traído a La Push? ¿Había estado dispuesto a conducir desde Canadá para traerme a su reserva?

-Wow Jake es…precioso

-Me alegra que te guste por que tengo preparadas varias cosas

-¿Jacob estas seguro que puedo entrar aquí?

-Claro que sí Nessie ¿Olvidas que soy un alfa?-dijo riendo-En realidad, ya no importa, desde el día en que tu naciste puedes entrar, de cualquier modo yo hubiera podido hacer que entres sin mayor problema

-Vamos señor soy-el-alfa-y-hago-lo-que-quiero- dije riendo pero preguntándome que había tenido de especial el que yo naciera para afectar ese trato

-¿Oye Nessie te importaría acompañarme a casa de Sam y Emily por unas cosas?

-Claro que no, hace siglos que no van a la casa-fuimos lo más rápido que nos permitía toda esa gente viendo, pronto llegamos, los saludamos, tomamos una enorme canasta y dos mochilas y nos fuimos de nuevo a la playa.

-Bien Jake ¿Qué tienes preparado?

-Pues pensé que quizá te gustaría pasear un rato por la playa

-Claro que sí Jake, me encantaría-_tengo que pensar en la forma de hacer que deje de verme como una niña. _Íbamos caminando por la playa y ninguno decía nada, de hecho Jacob se veía un poco nervioso.

-Jake ¿Te pasa algo?

-Eh no Nessie ¿Por qué?

-Te noto algo extraño

-¿Extraño?

-Sí, como nervioso, has estado callado y me preocupas

-No me pasa nada Nessie, en serio

-Yo no diría eso-dije poniendo mi mano en su mejilla y mostrándole su cara, después aparté la mano de su cara-¿Lo ves?

-Diablos, he sido demasiado obvio ¿Verdad?

-Pues has estado extraño, como nervioso pero fuera de eso no ha habido nada fuera de lo normal ¿A que te refieres con "obvio"?

-Pues… a nada Nessie

-¿Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea verdad?

-Lo sé ¿Tu sabes que puedes hacerlo también verdad Nessie?

-Lo sé Jake-pasó otro rato y yo estaba muy preocupada por Jacob, de repente tomó mi mano y me llevo a donde estaban las cosas, extendió una sabana en la arena y ambos nos sentamos

-Nessie yo quiero… quiero decirte algo

-Lo que quieras Jake, soy toda oídos

-Bueno es solo que… hay… hay una chica y….

-¿Te gusta?- le dije al borde de llanto, sabía que el solo me veía como una niña, su niña pero el hecho de que me dijera que alguien le gustaba era… insoportable, no sabía por que, pero siempre había sentido una fuerte conexión con él

-Es más que eso-dijo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa como la que ponían papá, el abuelo Carlisle o mis tíos Emmett y Jasper cuando hablan de la mujer que aman-Ella es como…como el centro del mismo universo, es divertida, amable, lista y muy muy hermosa

-¿La… la conozco?-dije luchando por que las lágrimas no salieran

-Pues yo diría que sí, y muy bien

-¿Ella lo sabe?

-No…-yo en ese momento sentí la enorme necesidad de confesarle lo que siento aunque fuera de forma indirecta, y así lo hice

-Jacob a… a mi también me gusta un chico-en cuanto dije esas palabras su rostro se tensó, en su cara se veía la ira y en sus ojos la tristeza pero no entendí el porque

-¿De verdad?

-Si pero… el no lo sabe

-¿Quién es Renesmee?

-Pues…lo conoces, y muy bien pero no puedo decirte su nombre

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo saber el nombre de quien se ha robado tu corazón?

-Es que no lo robo, siempre lo ha tenido ¿Y por qué te importa, que no acabas de decir que estas enamorado?

-Mira Nessie, no te dijimos nada por que quería que tuvieras opciones, que no te sintieras atada, pero ahora que ha pasado, no puedo soportarlo

-¿De que hablas Jake?

-¿Emily te ha dicho lo que es la impronta verdad?

-Sí…

-Bueno, el día en que tu naciste yo… yo tuve la impronta contigo, desde ese día tu has sido el centro de mi mundo, de mi universo, eres lo único que hace que mis pies se mantengan pegados al piso y si algo te pasara yo no sé lo que haría por que yo…yo te amo, Renesmee Carlie Cullen te amo, te amo aunque tu quieras a alguien más

-Jake yo…

-Déjalo, no digas nada

-Es que yo…yo también te amo Jacob Black

-¿En… en serio?

-¡Si Jake, te amo!

-Oh Nessie-dicho esto el se acercó a mí y me besó, me besó con ternura y con amor, y yo me sentí feliz

**Cinco años después…**

-¡Puja Nessie puja!

-¡No puedo!

-¡Tu puedes amor, vamos Nessie!

-¡AH!-puje con todas mis fuerzas y entonces escuché el sonido más hermoso: el llanto de un bebé, el llanto de NUESTRO bebé

-Felicidades chicos, tienen un hermoso niño

-Dámelo abuelo, por favor-el abuelo Carlisle me paso a un pequeño bebé de cabello rizado, ojos color chocolate y piel morena

-Es hermoso mi amor, te amo, gracias

-Yo también Jake, te amo a ti y a nuestro pequeño Charlie


End file.
